<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hunger by river_chan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685324">Hunger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/river_chan/pseuds/river_chan'>river_chan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cannibalism, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Established Relationship, I just felt like writing something really dark, I'm so sorry for this, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insanity, Intrusive Thoughts, M/M, Murder, Other, They actually love each other but Niki is hungery :(, Torture, Why am I torturing one of my comfort ships?, i guess, maybe idk??</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:34:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/river_chan/pseuds/river_chan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Niki leaned in, "I'm hungry, Mayo-chan…" he whispered into the other's ear, and the lustful way he said each word, the sultry tone in which he spoke… If it wasn't for the fact that Niki was holding a knife, that was dangerously close to his throat, Mayoi would be incredibly turned on right now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ayase Mayoi/Shiina Niki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hunger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No one:<br/>Absolutely no one:<br/>Me: Hey why don't I torture one of my comfort ships that sounds fun</p><p>Aaaaanyways I'm sorry for this but I was like... wayyyyy too inspired for this one and idk whyyyyy. Why can't I be inspired for literally anything else??? (Also Mayoi calls Niki Niki-san instead of Shiina-san as he canonically does because they're already dating in this :))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was already rising, some beams of sunshine tickled Niki's skin as he awoke. He opened his eyes to the most wonderful thing, Mayoi sleeping tightly right next to him. He loves Mayoi more than anything, but every time he thinks he can't fall in love with his boyfriend even deeper, he gets proven wrong. The purple-haired man looked so incredibly beautiful, so serene as he slept, his eyelids shut so gracefully, partially covered by his stray purple hair that messily falls into his face - it really was a sight to behold. Niki is incredibly happy he gets to wake up next to the boy he loves so deeply.</p><p>And even more alluring and captivating than his appearance was his scent. He can't even tell what exactly Mayoi smells like, it just smells… Like Mayoi. And that's what's so lovely about it. Niki slowly shifted his position, careful not to wake Mayoi in the process, despite knowing that he's a deep sleeper and he'd never wake up from something like that. He moved closer to Mayoi, deeply inhaling his sweet scent while gazing at his beautiful, sleeping profile. Man, this really was bliss. Part of Niki was aware that he's really just staring at his boyfriend as he sleeps with a creepy grin, but then again, he has caught Mayoi watching him sleep more than just a handful of times, so it's fine, right?</p><p>He just loves getting lost in Mayoi. He can't quite explain it, but he makes him feel so incredibly happy. Every time Niki admires him like that while Mayoi's awake, he always goes red, starts stuttering, playing with his fingers or hair with an adorable, embarrassed smile. That reaction is so incredibly endearing, but Niki has to admit, even without this cute reaction, Mayoi really is stunningly wonderful. Just watching Mayoi's chest rise and fall so slowly, evenly, just listening to his soft breaths, just inhaling that scent that reminds Niki that he really is with Mayoi right now… pure ecstasy. He just lost himself. He felt like he was melting into a sort of blissful trance. Or maybe he was just falling back asleep. It is really early in the morning after all, and he's still tired.</p><p>All thoughts that Niki had started vanishing… leaving only Mayoi… and…</p><p>
  <em>
    <strike>Eat him. Eat him. Eat him. Eat. Him. Eat Mayoi. Kill him. Eat him. Make him yours. Make him yours for eternity. Taste him. Eat him. Have him. Devour him. Eat him. Kill him. Have him inside of you. Forever.</strike>
  </em>
</p><p>Oh god, fuck! Why won't these voices ever leave him alone? Just when he was feeling so happy, just having Mayoi next to him. It was paradise, but these voices in his head, the horrible desires that he has deep down, they made this paradise brutally shatter. Niki would never do this… Obviously… And yet… And yet, these thoughts show up again and again, attacking his mind like a feral animal. It gives him a headache, but he needs to stay focused. He mustn't… He… mustn't...</p><p>
  <em>
    <strike>Eat him. Eat him. Fucking. Eat him. You want to eat him. You need to eat him. You need to know what he tastes like. He is meat. He is your meat. Eat your meat. Eat your meat. Eat him. Have him inside of you.</strike>
  </em>
</p><p>These thoughts… They aren't Niki's. And yet… Something inside of Niki…</p><p>NO! God, fuck, why? Why does his mind go these places?! He'd never want to hurt Mayoi! He loves him more than anything! Why won't these voices just leave him alone? He was shaking, spasming involuntarily, and as if to try to shake these thoughts off. But to no avail. "Leave me alone… Leave me alone… Leave me alone, god damnit!" he breathed, as if answering to these thoughts, not even realized he said that out loud, albeit barely audible.</p><p>But once Niki noticed Mayoi stirring in his sleep, he was brought back into the real world for a split second. No, he can't possibly wake him up with his stupid convulsing and speaking to himself like a psychopath… God, but he really is crazy, isn't he? That's something insane people do… Only insane people have these kinds of cravings, right?</p><p>"Ngh… Ni…i…"</p><p>Once he heard that, Niki's heart stopped for a moment, though he was relieved when he heard soft snoring right afterward. But still, Niki knew he had to stop right away. No, he's not insane, he just needs a moment. He can't wake Mayoi up with his dumb intrusive thoughts, he just needs to go away right now… Ah, a snack! Probably all he needs is a snack, right? Food always helps him calm down. Maybe he's just acting off because he's hungry. And thus, while trying to control his shaking breaths and his trembling body, he stood up, as silently as possible. That's probably all he needs, a little something to nibble on, right?</p><p>...no. That was actually the biggest mistake Niki has ever done. Because as his hazy mind wanted to go to the fridge, he spotted the last thing he needed to see at that moment. His set of kitchen knives. And once he laid his eyes on them, it was practically over. It felt like his mind shut down completely. And he couldn't do anything against it.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strike>Eat him. Eat him. Use these knives. Slice him up. Eat him. Devour him. Make him yours. Eat him. EAT HIM ALREADY. YOU WANT TO EAT HIM. EAT HIM. NOW. MAKE HIM YOURS FOR ETERNITY. EAT HIM RIGHT NOW.</strike>
  </em>
</p><p>By now, these voices have become way louder than Niki's own thoughts. It wasn't just loud, it was deafening, his head was pounding, it stung. And it repeated over and over again, leaving no room to even breathe. There was no way his sensibleness could possibly reach him now. Even though he tried to control himself, he approached that block of knives. That feeling inside of him was unbearable. And something inside of him convinced him that the only way to get rid of it was by indulging in it.</p><p>"E… Eat… him…" Niki murmured what had been echoing in his mind for way too long. In his hand was a huge knife, that he normally uses to cut meat. And as he stared at it silently, he knew that today, he'd use it to cut meat, too. To prepare an unparalleled meal. His face's reflection in the blade looked completely lifeless as it deadpanned back at him. "Eat him… Eat... Mayo-chan…"</p><p>It didn't feel as though he was actually controlling his body, as Niki returned to his bedroom. It was more like he wasn't even inside of his body, and something else is moving his legs. A surreal feeling, Niki is struggling to process that this is really happening right now. He's struggling to process anything, actually. His brain felt like a mess… But normally, a snack helps him feel better, right? Good thing there is something incredibly delicious sleeping right in front of him in his bedroom right now.</p><p>If there was anything of Niki left at this point, it too must've stopped fighting it once the door opened, and Mayoi's hypnotic scent reached his nose. If he <em>smells</em> this tasty, just how good is he gonna taste?</p><p>"Mayo-chaaaaan… Wake up!"</p><p>Niki watched as Mayoi's eyes fluttered open, then shot wide open once he saw what Niki was holding, as he stood in the doorframe.</p><p>"Huh… Niki-san? Wha… What's wrong?" Mayoi has no reason to suspect that Niki might ever hurt him, but… That weird, unreadable expression on his face made him nervous. Is he going to do anything with that knife?</p><p>"Hm, nah, nothing's wrong, except…" he closed the door behind him, with an odd smile, and to Mayoi's confusion, he locked it, before he climbed onto the bed, and then onto his meal.</p><p>Although Mayoi's common sense was telling him that Niki would never harm him, his heart started pounding, as he stared into Niki's eyes. But his eyes… didn't seem like his. They were the same bright blue color, but they weren't the ones Mayoi fell in love with. He's just imagining this though, right? Niki would never… "W-what… E-except what…?"</p><p>Niki leaned in, "I'm hungry, Mayo-chan…" he whispered into the other's ear, and the lustful way he said each word, the sultry tone in which he spoke… If it wasn't for the fact that Niki was holding a knife, that was dangerously close to his throat, Mayoi would be incredibly turned on right now. This isn't the first time Niki has made remarks like this, but then, it always referred to eating his ass, not… literally eating him…</p><p>No, Niki would never, ever do that, why is Mayoi even thinking about that… He tries to tell himself, but the weapon in Niki's hand makes him doubt it. He started shaking. "A-Ah, should I make you s-something, Niki-san?"</p><p>"Nope, I want <em>you</em>~"</p><p>This is how Niki often wakes Mayoi up, just to fuck him, but… Not with a knife in hand. Maybe he just used it in the kitchen and forget he was still holding it when he returned to the bedroom? Hm, but even if Niki can be pretty air-headed sometimes, this does sound like a stretch. But it's the only possible reason for having it, right? ...right?</p><p>Either way, Mayoi started getting really scared and tried to move away, but Niki quickly got back onto him again, using his unoccupied hand to pin him down. Mayoi gulped. "U-Um, Niki-san? C-Could you please p-put away that knife?"</p><p>Niki's giggle made a shiver roll down his spine, but not as much as what he would say next did. "No way! Aw, silly Mayo-chan, how am I supposed to eat you when I don't have anything to cut you open with?"</p><p>Now Mayoi's fears have been clearly confirmed. He couldn't possibly have put it more obvious. And still, Mayoi was in denial. "N-Niki-san?! A-Are you joking? This i-isn't funny, you know…"</p><p>Niki didn't answer. Well, if you don't count silently grinning at the boy under him as an answer. The worst thing about that face was that only his mouth grinned. His eyes remained so dead and soulless, and yet, filled with a kind of desire Mayoi had never seen before.</p><p>The grip of the hand that pinned him down grew tighter, as Niki suddenly lunged at Mayoi's neck, biting down without any concern for the other. And Mayoi screamed, he screamed so loudly, but Niki didn't seem to care. This wasn't just a love bite, it felt like he really wanted to take a bite out of Mayoi. It was incredibly painful, and he wanted Niki to stop, but nothing that wasn't just cries got past his lips, until Niki finally pulled away, leaving Mayoi heaving, panting, with tears running down his face.</p><p>But Niki didn't pay any attention to that. He was more focused on the mark that Niki left on Mayoi's neck. He couldn't quite tear much of his flesh with his teeth yet, but he got it to draw some blood and nibble on a bit of his skin. While Niki was first disappointed with this, he then softly sighed. "Guess I got a bit too overzealous there. But I gotta savor every single bit of you, Mayo-chan, I can only eat you once, after all~! So let's start off a little bit slower, yeah?" he said, grabbing his knife again.</p><p>Although seeing that blade in Niki's hands again made Mayoi's heartrate go even higher than it already was, and his head was still spinning, he finally felt somewhat able to speak again. "N-Niki-san, p-please stop… Please don't do this, it hurts… It r-really hurts, please…"</p><p>This was when Mayoi knew for sure that this actually wasn't his boyfriend anymore, it was someone completely different. Whenever Niki gets a little too worked up, too much for Mayoi, and he tells him that, he immediately apologizes so kindly, leaving the softest kisses all over him to make up for it. But there was none of that now, instead, Niki just giggled. "Sorry about that, Mayo-chan, but that's necessary. It's the food chain. Living beings kill other living beings just to eat them. Sure, they suffer a bit, but it's for the greater good. It's how the world works. And it'll all be over sooner than later, I promise."</p><p>"N-Niki-san… Niki-san, no… Niki-san…" Niki's words really rendered Mayoi absolutely speechless. So many thoughts flew around in his brain, but none of them managed to get out besides Niki's name and some attempts of begging him to stop. Though, they were all in vain.</p><p>"Now, sugar pie, it's time for the appetizer, so stay still, alright?" Niki didn't acknowledge Mayoi's pleas, as he just waved the knife in front of Mayoi's eyes, with him only being able to watch, gulping. "You gotta stay suuuuper still, got it? I don't wanna accidentally slice your throat already, you gotta stay alive for as long as you can, you know?"</p><p>"W-Wha… What are going to do, Niki-sAHH-"</p><p>Surprisingly, it didn't hurt as much as Mayoi would have expected, when Niki started leaving a long, but very shallow cut along the side of his neck. It barely hurt, but Mayoi's heart sank when he realized how close that knife was to his throat. Blood started dripping from the wound and Niki licked his lips, before licking off every single drop he could get. Once his tongue left the wound, new blood started oozing out. And his juice just tastes… so sweet, so good. Niki's mouth waters at the thought of what his actual meat is going to taste like when his blood is already soooo intoxicatingly good.</p><p>But while Mayoi barely felt the actual cut, once Niki's salvia was all over it, it started burning like hell. It was incredibly painful, and Mayoi wanted to scream, to stop Niki, but he didn't dare to. Niki told him to stay still after all. Mayoi figured his best bet right now would be to just comply and pray. He bit his hand, in an effort to both muffle out his cries and to distract himself from the pain with another sensation.</p><p>It felt like an eternity until the bleeding started to stop, but once it did, so did Niki. He raised the knife again, and by the way that Niki looked at the other side of Mayoi's neck, he seemed to taste from there as well. But before that, his gaze went up, to Mayoi's wailing face. And by how Niki's expression seemed to loosen a tiny bit, Mayoi almost had hope that he went back to normal. But no, there was still this bloodthirsty look in his eyes, even if there was something that somewhat resembled empathy deep in there.</p><p>"Hey, hey, sugar pie, it's okay. You're doing amazing, Mayo-chan, you're doing so good. Good boy…" he whispered as he leaned to the other side, but these words went in one ear and came out the other. Mayoi was just bracing himself for what he knew would happen next.</p><p>And once Niki drained him dry of that sweet nectar again, Niki finally pulled away again. Mayoi hadn't even noticed he had been holding his breath the entire time, so he was glad Niki finally gave him some room to breathe.</p><p>"N-Niki-san, please, I-I am begging you, please… Please stop, this isn't you… The real Niki-san would never hurt me… Please, please stop…"</p><p>Not really to Mayoi surprise, at this point, Niki didn't even react to Mayoi's cries. Instead, he cooed, "Mayo-chan, I had no idea you were this good! Woah, I really can't understand why my father always told me to never eat human meat… This is just the blood and it's too good… I can't wait to eat your actual meat," he started drooling just thinking about it, "but I gotta take it slow. You're not some fast food I can just gobble down, you're the love of my life, and I only get to eat you once, unfortunately."</p><p>"I-If you really love me, t-then why are you doing this…?" Mayoi asked and actually got an answer.</p><p>"Because I love you, silly Mayo-chan! Nyahaha, by eating you, you'll always be a part of me! For all eternity. We will be one, do you understand? We'll become one, I'll make you a part of me, you become mine. That way, I never gotta worry about you leaving me!"</p><p>Mayoi wanted to say something, but even if his throat wasn't too dry to get any words out, he'd still be unable to string words together in a way to express his disbelief at what he just heard. This has gotta be some kind of sick nightmare, there's no way this is real! But then again, the pain he just felt… That felt incredibly real.</p><p>Niki just sat back, silently smiling. He still had a ton of blood around his mouth, on his hands, and on his knife. He delicately licked off every single bit of it, savoring every single drop he could get. As he was licking his fingers, Mayoi noticed that he wasn't holding his knife anymore, he had put it down right next to him. And he seemed busy with his fingers. If there's an opportunity for him to escape, it's now.</p><p>And so, Mayoi collected himself, and with all of his strength, he pushed Niki off the bed, not even worrying about hurting his boyfriend at that moment. As quickly as he possibly could, he got up and dashed towards the door. But there's one thing he completely forgot about. Niki had locked the door. And frantically pushing the door handle up and down wouldn't change that. Fuck, he had completely forgotten Niki had locked it! And the key isn't in the hole… Where could it be? He doesn't remember seeing where Niki put it… It must still be on him, somewhere, right? But either way… He's fucked.</p><p>Behind him, he heard Niki groan as he got up again. "Mayo-chaaaaaaaan…" His voice nearly made Mayoi's heart stop, he spoke so chillingly slow. Mayoi knew he was basically dead now.</p><p>"Niki-san, please, let me out, please, I'd do anything, please, I-I just don't want to die…"</p><p>"Don't you understand?!" Niki snapped and Mayoi shuddered, "You're going to live on inside of me forever! I thought you loved me! So stand still you dumb fucking piece of meat, I just want to eat you!"</p><p>Mayoi hadn't moved an inch after he realized the door was locked, he was still standing there, with his back facing Niki, staring at the handle. And when the crushing realization that he really wouldn't get out of here alive hit him, he just desperately banged against the door, sobbing and screaming for help. One of Niki's neighbors has got to hear this, right? But even if they do, and they call the police… would he even still be alive by that time? Maybe… his best bet really is to just try to talk Niki out of it? Well, it's not like he has any better options.</p><p>"Mayo-chaaaaan, get away from that door, and come back here, sugar pie."</p><p>Mayoi might as well just do what Niki demanded, so hesitantly, he turned around and climbed back onto the bed, sitting down right next to him. "Niki-san, listen… You are going to regret this so much once you snap out of this. I know Niki would never try to hurt me like that. You need to calm down, please," he said, trying to get through to him, before kissing him.</p><p>But Niki's desire had long thrown his sanity out the window. His hunger had blocked out every other emotion, or logical thought. He can't think clearly, all his mind is going on about is finally cutting Mayoi into tiny little pieces. Just eating some of him raw, and also cooking the rest of him, he can't help but drool at the thought of him devouring his beloved boyfriend. "Mayo-chan… Should I kill you now so you don't feel the pain or should I wait until you die of blood loss or whatever, so we can be together for longer?"</p><p>Mayoi hesitated, but then he had an idea. "U-Um… Hey, how about we wait a little longer? I, uh… Because I think you're going at this too fast, you said you wanted to take it slow to enjoy every single bit of me, right? Then uh, you should um… Hey, how about we get some spices first, from the… from the kitchen, you know," Mayoi laughed awkwardly, he can barely hide how nervous he was. But this would be his chance to escape; if Niki opened the door, Mayoi could just run away.</p><p>And he sighed out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding in when Niki seemed keen on that suggestion, he gasped enthusiastically and his eyes lit up. "Great idea, Mayo-chan!"</p><p>But his hopes of running away were suddenly crushed when there was a stinging, excruciatingly painful sensation in his chest. His wide eyes wandered down slowly, and… Niki's knife was inside of Mayoi's chest. He actually stabbed him. It felt like everything was frozen until Niki pulled it out again. Suddenly, a fountain of blood oozed out of the wound. Mayoi got incredibly dizzy, nearly instantly. Everything felt like it was spinning as he tried to press his hands against it, to stop the bleeding.</p><p>But Niki wasn't done there. "…but don't think I'd let you escape…" he whispered and he stabbed both of Mayoi's legs, repeatedly. He was screaming in absolute agony, and Niki only giggled. It burned like hell as he was groaning, panting, screaming, writhing in pain. He tried to look at Niki, but everything was getting blurry.</p><p>There was no way he could get himself to move right now. Even though Niki went, and left the door wide open, Mayoi had no way of getting up, of getting to safety and everything felt like it was on fire. And it only got worse, when Niki returned with all sorts of spices and other ingredients, as he literally rubbed salt into his wounds. It didn't take long until Mayoi passed out from either blood loss or the pain, either way, at least he didn't consciously feel it anymore. But he had no way to try and resist now. It really was over.</p><p>Niki got corrupted by the thoughts he'd been suppressing his entire life... and now his love is dyed a bright red. And while his raw meat made for a great meal, before he could even turn on the oven to cook the rest, he suddenly came to his senses. When he saw Mayoi's brutally mutilated body on the bed, which was barely more than a bunch of bones at that point, everything that had happened flashed in front of his eyes. And that was probably more painful than everything Mayoi had to endure that day.</p><p>So, when Rinne came home later that day, he was met with gruesome sight; he didn't only discover Mayoi's dead body, but also Niki's.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this as much as I questioned my life choices writing this :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>